Clandestine
by Yoshida-kun
Summary: Mornings don't come the way you usually plan it, or the way you want it to go. But either way, a day is always full of surprises. [Submission for the fluff prompt.]


**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

* * *

It was strange...

To be greeted in the morning by an uncommon sight, it was something that made Rena'a thoughts ponder on whether she was still asleep or wide awake. Maybe she just had too much mushrooms from last night's dinner... if that was the case, then shouldn't the rest of the group experience the same occurrence she's silently watching right now?

...

It was just early in the morning as the sunrise slowly peaked atop the mountains of Elrios, sending rays of hope and enveloping the surroundings with warm tidings. The birds outside were singing along with the gentle breeze of the morning wind, the soft rustling of the leaves falling and passing through every trees around the corner, and the feeling of waking up just to greet the friendly morning sun was everywhere in the hearts of the many.

In one particular house, we find a group of people sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms, even though the sun had already come out of its usual hiding place. The house wasn't that rich looking, but it doesn't look like an old chateau either. Like every house around the small neighborhood, their home was made finely with a hint of red on the top, and a creamy texture around the rest to add more color that's appeasing to nature's eyes. While the house wasn't an overall attractive cake, it was pleasant enough to be considered as sweet as the delicacy.

And inside, a certain elf had roused from her nightly routine of precious sleep. It was essential for them to get a long deserve rest after a day of continuous assistance towards the people of Elrios, particularly those who are close enough in their vicinity. But if it needs be, sometimes they hitch a ride just to go through great lengths in order to help the troubled people in their daily lives. They were the savior of their region after all, so helping others were part of their daily routine.

She was no exception to the somewhat exhausting quests that they do every day, but it wasn't a hassle for her and the rest of her helpful crew, especially for her since not only does the smile of people who look up to her replenishes her stamina, but also with the help of nature's blessing. She's known as the elf of the group, so getting attuned with nature was part of her being ever since she was born.

Softly, she rose up and tidied her bed neatly in a fashion that many would find like a mother had just adjusted her child's bed. But of course, she wasn't a mother or a woman who bore children before. The closest she can correlate to such assumption is perhaps dealing with the red haired boy and the purple haired girl of the group. She had always been there and witnessed the many childish acting and ignorance of the two since the three of them were together from the very start.

Or more accurately, the three of them were the first few people of their very own El Search Party. The rest just joined in under certain circumstances and events that led them to join the crew. So you could mostly say that she was one of the veterans of the search party, but saying so would lead to certain conditions that would trigger her ungodly side which we will not mention further to avoid any complications or possible injuries in this story.

After doing her short morning routine, she gently opened her door to avoid any noise that would lead to possible disruption of sleep to the rest of the sleeping crew. She was always considerate towards others, especially when it comes to sleep. She knows very that sleep is vital to everyone in the group to fuel their energy back. However, sleep can't fully reenergize a person alone, so that's where our elven archer steps in.

Besides the butler of their group, she was mostly known to possess the cooking skills of a skilled chef. Her cooking skills in the kitchen were far superior to the rest of the group. The only person that can officially rival her skills in the kitchen would be the demon queen's butler, as mentioned before. But they're more on helping each other than rivaling each other's cooking expertise.

The butler can deal with their lunch along with her later. For now, however, she's the usual morning chef of the group that prepares breakfast. Waking up early isn't a hassle for her to begin with as she gets plenty of rest every night.

Silent as her footsteps were, she walked to the hallway before reaching the stairs leading below. Soft thumps echoed lightly as she continued downstairs with a cheerful expression. Her smile was best known to comfort and calm the group, especially a certain man bearing an arm of a Nasod. It was also her daily expression whenever she starts the day, as she believes that starting the morning happy will turn the rest of the day bright and well, happy.

As she made her way to the kitchen however, her pointy ears picked up slight noises coming from where she was supposed to go. Her curiosity now poking her mind, she walked closer in silence to check the noise inside the kitchen.

...

And this is where we pick up the previous thoughts from Rena's mind.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise upon seeing the uncommon sight. Upon closer inspection, the kitchen was currently occupied by not one, but two beings; one a human, and the other, a Nasod. The human based on its features was a male, while the Nasod was strikingly a female. The stove was currently occupied by him as he was busy cooking what seems to be eggs and bacons based on the scent Rena was picking up. Surprisingly, the Nasod was fixated on the male's back, her arms wrapped around firmly around his waist, her face strangely concealed against his back in a manner that Rena found a bit endearing.

A smile formed in her face as she finally processed who the two were; it was none other than Add and Eve. What's strange, however, is that they're awake early in the morning. Rena can understand why the Nasod Queen is awake early since Nasods don't normally need sleep to replenish energy, but as for Add?

As far as she knows, he's not one to sleep either as she can hear some gears grinding inside his room every so often at night. Rena assumed that he was working on some heavy machines or that he s doing maintenance on his dynamos as per usual. She'a not particularly sure, but she's sure it involves some machinery when the talk is about the white haired boy's work.

But what's even more surprising is that Add wasn't wearing his purple clothes. Even the black shirt underneath his usual attire was gone. His entire apparel was a pair of his usual pants and his geared shoes. As for Eve however, her normal attire was replaced with nothing but a black loose shirt that was big enough to cover her body and a portion of her thighs. Rena speculated that the shirt belonged to the boy that Eve was hugging from behind at the moment which produced more questions in her mind, unfortunately.

"Eve, go sit... breakfast is ready."

Hearing his voice, Rena broke out of her thoughts and focused on the two once more. She saw Eve waved her head against Add's back gently, her arms still wrapped around his waist tightly. It seems she wasn't going to let go, and the white haired boy seems to know this as well as he sighed a bit.

He took a plate on the side and prepared their breakfast. Shortly after, he took the plate and walked towards the small round table that was just nearby... all the while Eve was still clinging to him like a koala on a tree.

It didn't bother him one bit as Add placed down the plate on the table, before gently taking off Eve's arms around him. She reluctantly let go, at last, before sitting down on the chair in front of her. Add sat down beside her, taking a nearby fork to slice half of the egg. He then stabbed it before hovering it towards Eve s mouth.

"... eat?"

The white haired boy asked curiously, his face slightly nervous as he waited for her to reply. The Nasod Queen just rubbed her sleepy eyes lazily before gazing at the food in front of her. Add caught a glimpse of her stare for a moment before realizing that she had eaten the food that was stuck on the fork. He took it as a sign of acceptance, smiling in delight as he took another portion of the food on the plate.

"I haven't tasted your cooking before... this is good."

"You're supposed to say something nicer for a compliment." Add somewhat scolded in an inquisitive manner. Eve tilted her head slightly in response.

"But I thought you need to say the truth when it comes to your partner?"

That's where we get back to Rena, whose eyes slightly widen in surprise as she heard Eve's remark. Slowly, she realized why Eve was wearing Add's shirt. But she didn't want to assume such big of an idea. It was just too much for her to process right now.

"Where did you get that from?" Add pondered while sticking the fork in front of Eve's mouth once again. A hint of red covered Eve's cheeks as she struggled somewhat from keeping her gaze at him.

"I've been reading tips about well... y-you know." She suddenly took the fork and switched the direction, pointing the end of the utensil to Add's mouth. "We should take turns feeding each other, since it's said to be romantic when done with your partner..."

Add chuckled a bit in response as he saw Eve getting flustered in such an adorable manner. He took the food into his mouth shortly after. Wanting to embrace the moment in their current situation right now seems like the best option, but he doesn't want to push further to ruin such good mood. Besides, it's not every day seeing the Nasod Queen like this because of his doing.

As he was busy cherishing the moment, Eve took another forkful into her mouth. However, she only bit half of the bacon inside, while the other half was jutting out of her lips. Taking this distracting opportunity, she stood up and sat on the tracer's lap instead.

Add-who was suddenly caught off guard by the unexpected action-winced vaguely, unable to comprehend what was going on for a moment. Although he managed to compose himself after a few seconds, Eve's intention was still unclear for the boy.

"Eve what are you doing?"

She just sat firmly in response, staring right back into his lavender sets of pupils. She planted her hands on his shoulders to keep him steady, sparking a slight nerve on Add's mind in turn. He continued staring at the Nasod Queen in front of him, still pondering on why she suddenly just lunged onto him again. It wasn't easy to keep her off his personal space since she always gives him a tight hug... or in this case, a tight grip.

Soon, Eve slowly leaned her face forward to his, prompting the confused boy to ask again, this time in an orderly tone.

"E-eve! I want an answer r-right now!"

Despite the seemingly threatening tone, Eve didn't budge and continued to lean closer.

"I'm sharing food with you..."

She curtly replied, the food still sticking outside her mouth causing her words to muffle. Add got his answer, at the very least. However, he didn't expect Eve to make such a bold move like this. He tried to shake his way out of the situation he was in right now, but that only placed more weight onto his lap.

In a flash of desperation, Add held Eve by the waist, attempting to stop her advances wasn't going to be easy and he certainly won't win against the Nasod Queen, but trying would always give him some time to stall his way out of this way or maybe not.

"Don't you think this is going a bit too far? We're not even close to the dirty romance part of the relationship."

Somehow, that stopped Eve as she stared blankly at him. Add figured that he got through her head but only for a moment.. it seems, as Eve pulled him closer to her.

"As your Queen, I order you to comply to my demands this instance."

"So you're going to pull that authority card on me now? That's unfair!"

Eve managed to click her tongue in disappointment. "Just stop struggling and let me feed you..."

"Can't we eat like normal human being first-"

As they battled for dominance, Add heard the slight creak of the chair they were sitting on. It seems that it was giving up on supporting the two as their combined weight was just too much for the poor furniture to hold. But as for Eve, seeing as he was once again distracted, smiled victoriously as she leaned in for the kiss...

Only, Add managed to get his guard back up in the last second, leaning back away from her as far as possible. It was risky, but he had to do it. It's not like he doesn't want to do it, it was just too early for them to do such a thing right now. But as he leaned a bit too far, the chair finally gave up on them as the balance between the two fell down the tiled floor. It was unexpected for Eve, but Add already saw it coming the moment he was distracted a while ago.

...

"Oh my, are you two okay?"

Rena who was watching the whole time finally stepped in and revealed herself out of concern. The sight of Eve on top of Add came to her attention, while the chair was resting down along the two... with one of its wooden foot dismantled on the floor.

They were fine, much to her relief. However, their replies came in the form of a gaze, as both the tracer and the Nasod Queen glanced towards the newcomer who was behind them.  
Eve swallowed the bacon that was previously on her mouth, allowing her to finally speak properly.

"Oh Rena, you finally came out."

Add's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but not to Rena of course. "What? You know she was there the whole time?" Eve just turned to look at him and nodded shortly in response.

"Yeah, about that.." The elf chuckled nervously in response, she definitely needed to discuss and sort this out as properly as possible.

* * *

 _After a few minutes or so..._

* * *

After fixing everything in the kitchen fiasco, the three decided to move to the living room, where the tracer and the Nasod Queen sat beside each other on the couch while Rena was standing a few feet in front of the two.

"... and as soon as the chair broke down, I had to come out since one of you might be injured. I m sorry if I didn't come out sooner, I didn't want to intrude your lovey-dovey moment." Rena smiled as she explained the details on why she was there with them the whole duration of their so-called couple moment.

Eve just so happened to be a bit tired at that time, so she didn't get to tell Add that the elven archer was there, watching just outside the kitchen. She was too fixated on the tracer to even bother calling Rena out anyway... much to the elf's relief.

Add nodded acceptingly, but Eve just clung to the tracer's arm firmly as if it was a stuff toy of some sort. He couldn't help but drop a single sweat from his head due to Eve's action. She's full of surprises for Rena. But as for Add, she's beyond controllable at times like now, for example.

"So uhm... are you two together now?" Rena couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. She badly needed an answer for the questions that were waiting for so long in her head right now.

"Yes."

"No."

It seems like she got not one, but two different answers... which didn't exactly answered her question for clarifications. However, she did get a follow up as Add spoke.

"No. But technically, we're in the middle of how to handle such complicated relationships and emotions such as love right now." He added in a matter of fact tone, which made sense to Rena's question, forming a soft smile on her face in response.

"But that doesn't mean Add can go around hanging with other girls. He's mine now." The Queen of Nasods spoke with a hint of menace on her voice. Said boy just sighed and took a glance at her.

"Rena isn't a threat, Eve. Don't tell me you're going to be like this to every girl in the group now?"

Eve nodded without hesitation, much to the boy's dismay. "As a Queen, I need to establish dominance further now that I have my King walking around this small palace of ours."

Rena just smiled and chuckled slightly at this. She didn't know how to respond since Eve was somewhat giving a slightly threatening aura. However, the boy beside her just sighed and reassured the woman in front.

"She's... currently learning through books and videos that she gets from various sources. Of course, I show her ways about l-love, too." He cleared his throat before continuing speaking.

"Don't worry. I'm here to guide her so that she doesn't end up learning the advance mechanics of relationships."

The elf once again smiled. "That's sounds so sweet of you two! I can help in giving advices if you want."

Add waved his head off dismissively. "It's alright Rena, although I will ask you to keep this as a secret from the group."

"Okay then, you can count on me for that!" She decided not to pry further since doing so might cause more questions in her head. For now, she was contented that these two had something special going on between them. Although she can't point out what exactly, but she knows that it's somewhere close to what she's thinking.

The floor upstairs suddenly vibrated a soft thump, which indicated that someone else was already awake. Rena checked at the clock and was surprised that an hour had already passed by ever since she had woken up. The little fiasco from earlier must've taken a lot of time.

"You two should go back upstairs and change. Someone might come downstairs and see you two."

Her suggestion was quickly accepted by the two, as they also heard the sound upstairs. Eve let go of Add's arm and clung to his back instead, her arms wrapped around his neck a bit loosely. The boy didn't complain, carrying her on his back instead while supporting her legs with his arms.

"Thank you Rena." He bowed slightly before walking up the stairs.

"I should go take a shower."

"Let's shower together to save water."

"That's not an acceptable reason to join me in the shower..."

"As the Queen of Nasods, I order you to-"

"Eve!"

She could hear the two argue for a moment before hearing a door opening and shutting down, which made her chuckle as she was right about the two. "They're definitely together." Rena then merrily walked to the kitchen, putting an apron and preparing the delayed breakfast that she was supposed to cook an hour ago. But even so, she didn't regret the delay from her work as she witnessed something more valuable than her daily work.

As she turned on the stove and began cooking, she hummed happily as she scrambled some eggs on the side before putting them on the pan. In a spur of moment though, her mind flashed a sudden question, which stopped Rena from humming.

"Come to think of it... why is she wearing his shirt?" She pondered as her thoughts dragged her to another set of questions regarding the two. She decided to shrug it off and focused on cooking.

She can always ask them later about it. But is she prepared for the truth?

...

That's a question she'll have to answer herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for some errors. I did this on my phone. My poor attempt at writing fluff a.k.a. my submission at a prompt in the discord server I'm at. I don't have the server link for it, so uh... I guess just pm me if you want to join in?**

 **Review... or something. I don't know. I did this poorly, I think. But thanks for reading!**


End file.
